Burn the World
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Rabastan and Percy would bring the world to its knees and watch it burn. Together. Dark!Percy.


**Title:** Burn the World  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Rabastan  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warning:** Voldemort Wins!AU, Dark!Percy, Death Eater!Percy, Slash, Arson, Age Difference, Murder  
 **Note:** I've said it before, but it's my head-canon that Percy was a Death Eater before he switched sides at the final battle, so I love writing dark!Percy stories. It's obviously AU. This was inspired by the song "City" by Hollywood Undead. It was also written for a request on the "Drabble Game Challenge", so it's dedicated to Amber.

xxx

Rabastan watched the village burn from his place on the hill with a cold sense of detachment. Percy stood by his side, and Rabastan wrapped his arm around the redhead and pulled him close. The younger man's body was warm, and he was covered in blood and soot, but Rabastan thought that he looked perfect. The fire was casting a glow on his pale skin that made him look almost ethereal.

"It's beautiful," Percy breathed out in awe. His eyes were shining with wonder, and he seemed transfixed by the fire as it raged through the village below. Ash and smoke filled the sky, turning it black as it suffocated all those below it. The bodies were piling up in the streets as the screams slowly died down until it was silent apart from the blazing flames.

The fire continued on, crumbling buildings and destroying all signs that a town was ever there. Like a phoenix reborn from ashes, this town and the rest of the world would be reborn from fire too – better than it had ever been before - now that the Dark Lord had defeated his enemies.

Percy was a loyal follower; talented and impressionable, but incredibly smart with a knack for torture. Rabastan's heart seemed to fill with the warmth of the fire as he looked at the man beside him. He remembered when Percy was still learning, before the Dark Lord's victory.

Rabastan had never worried much about consequences before, but Percy had changed everything. If they failed – if the Dark Lord lost - Percy would be sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, and Rabastan didn't think that the redhead would be able to survive that. Hell, Rabastan wasn't even sure that he could survive it again.

It wasn't himself that he cared about though.

He had always been a devote follower of the Dark Lord, forsaking all else, but for the first time, he wanted to protect someone instead of hurt them. He had gone so far as to betray his master, though the Dark Lord would never know it, and told Percy to leave; to save himself while he still could. Percy had looked at him with a frown, his eyes so vulnerable and genuine that it took Rabastan's breath away.

"What if I don't want to be saved?" he had asked so quietly, and Rabastan felt something break inside him. That was the first time that he kissed Percy. The redhead responded eagerly, and Rabastan wrapped his arms around him, holding him painfully tight and silently promising to never let him go.

They had come so far since then. Rabastan placed a hand under Percy's chin, tilting his head away from the fire to look at him. He kissed his lover deeply, and Percy returned it just as passionately. They both tasted of smoke, but it only served to heighten their desire.

When they pulled away for air, Percy was smiling brightly, looking illogically innocent despite his numerous crimes. He turned to look back at the village, learning into Rabastan's side and sighing in contentment.

The villages that they had burned over the last few nights were just the beginning, and they were both more than happy to be a part of this renewal; to fix a broken world and make it better. Percy was smiling at the thought, and it made Rabastan's stomach squirm and his heart ache painfully, but the older man would give anything to see it all the time.

Rabastan wasn't a huge fan of fire – not like many of the other Death Eaters – but as he stood on the hill beside Percy, he could understand the appeal. The world would eventually be as it should, but until then, they would bring the world to its knees and watch it burn. Together.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
